wg_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
WordGirl Fanon Wiki:Community Policy
This page articulates what is appropriate and what is not appropriate for WordGirl Fanon Wiki. Appropriate *You can put anything you want on these pages; locations, characters, fanmade scenarios, fanfics, etc. as long as they are part of/reside in/take place in the WordGirl universe. *Pairings or shippings are a fan's personal opinion, and they are free to ship whatever they like. If you don't like a particular pairing, you have no right to flame other users for liking it. *Upload as many pictures as you want, but always add categories (such as "Images of Becky Botsford") to the file itself. *Minor profanity/adult material is okay, as long as it pertains to the Wikia Terms of Use. *Invite friends to help! *Using correct grammar and punctuation is not always required in comments, but it is ALWAYS used in pages. Inappropriate: *Pages completely containing canon. This is a fanon wiki; the purpose is for the visitors to be free to add any information/headcanons that they want, not to retell what goes on in the show. For canon information, please visit this wiki. *Removing more than 500 characters on any page without a summary (-500) *Vandalism - adding rude or derogatory information - can get you anywhere from a three month to a permanent ban. *Spamming (advertising for one's business, website, etc., or adding pointless or meaningless gibberish into pages) will not be tolerated. *Blogs, comments, or pages not related to WordGirl or this wiki will be considered spam. *Categories are meant to sort the articles by their main topic. Adding more categories than necessary to define an article is considered spam. Seven categories for one page is the absolute maximum. *Sexually explicit content or pictures will get you an immediate permanent ban. *Insulting other users. *Referring to another user by anything other than their user name, or a nickname that they like, or their real name, if they allow. *Comparing another user to a dictator. *Harassing or threatening another user (especially regarding one's race, gender, nationality, religion, or orientation) will get you banned for three months up to a permanent ban. *User pages may ONLY be edited by their owner, except when reverting vandalism. This is common etiquette as well as breaking the rules. However, if a user tells you otherwise about their own page (i.e. "Sign my page if you want to join my friends list," or, "Don't revert vandalism on my page; I prefer to do it myself") you should follow their rules for their user page. *Warning Templates are only to be used by admins. Unrightful use will result in a week long block. *Removing content about a relationship between two characters based on your dislike of a particular pairing is considered vandalism. *Article comments and blogs are for constructive dialogue, not back-and-forth bickering. *Posting comments in all capital letters. They will be deleted. *Not having read these policies is not an excuse. *For details on blocks, see the User Blocking Policy. Consequences for inappropriate behavior can include a warning, temporary ban, or permanent ban depending on severity and type of behavior. Please note that administrators reserve the rights to undo any edits not in good faith and to edit inappropriate comments. These rules are neccesary to protect everyone and to make sure this wiki is kept in a friendly, sociable environment. If you would like to discuss these policies, please leave a message on the talk page. Happy editing! Category:Policy